


Rats With Wings

by fallenangels22



Series: Defenders Of The........City [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangels22/pseuds/fallenangels22
Summary: Pigeons were annoying, small, pitiful creatures.Pidge was only two of those things.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Defenders Of The........City [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898911
Kudos: 13





	Rats With Wings

_There was a common saying. Pigeons were rats with wings, the scum of the sky._

Vicious, ruthless, and small. 

Pidge was all three of those things. She liked to think that her brother knew that when he gave her the nickname. Unfortunately, it was more likely he just saw the bird and it was the first thing that came to mind. 

In all her life, Pidge had experienced things that most adults never will. She was chosen by a mythical space Lion, forced into a destiny that she wasn’t quite sure was hers yet. 

Her brother and father had gone missing, presumed dead, after an ‘accident’. 

Pidge knew better. Sam and Matt Holt wouldn’t be brought down by an _accident_. It had to be something more, something deliberate. 

And so, she wouldn’t rest until she found them, until she brought them home. 

At first, she had no clue what or who had happened to them. There were no leads, and the company they worked for wasn’t giving out any details besides the classic. She tried to hack into their servers, because really, who wouldn’t. 

She had gotten caught. 

Banned from every setting foot on Garrison property again, she needed to get creative. 

And so then, Katie Holt died, and Pidge Gunderson was born, if only for a little while. She needed answers. She was going to get them, one way or another. 

Sneaking in had almost been too easy. The Garrison may pride themselves on advanced space travel, but their security was shit. 

From there, she had met Lance and Hunk, her two best friends, not that she would ever tell them that. Her life got even crazier when she found a Lion, a mythical space robot, which she had in her pocket. The Lion condensed into a paperweight, which was _very_ handy. Though, she did have to buy more clothes with pockets. 

Her brother and father were still missing, but the pilot, or navigator, or something, was found. She isn’t sure what ever happened to Shiro, but she’s sure he escaped who ever silenced him. He’s strong that way. 

It sucks, though. Her only lead just disappeared into thin air. Exasperating as it was, Pidge had to focus on being a Paladin. 

That’s what Allura always said. It must have some merit to it. 

Logically, Pidge was not a very logical choice of Paladin. She was young, and small. That didn’t mean she didn’t want to be a Paladin; she just didn’t know how qualified she was. 

Due to the disaster that was Sendak’s attack on Arus Collegiate, almost all the students were moved. Luckily, Arus was a specialty school, so there were only 500 students. They split them up with the 10 surrounding highschools in the city. Pidge and her friends, Lance and Hunk, were going to Castle Collegiate, the self-proclaimed rival of Arus Collegiate. Pidge didn’t normally pay attention to these things, but she felt it could be important. 

Potentially. 

Today was their first day of class. Again. 

She was in a different grade than Lance or Hunk, but she didn’t let that stop her from hanging out with them every chance she got. Even though she was a paladin of Voltron, and saving this city was her glorious destiny or some shit like that, Pidge wouldn’t let Lance out of her sight. 

When Sendak attacked, he got injured. When their teacher slipped on a _patch of ice_ of all things, Lance screamed and the class disbanded. If Pidge wasn’t so worried about getting to Red in time, she would’ve lectured his ass so hard. On top of being a massive idiot as always, he got injured. Sometimes, she wondered if she should keep him on a leash. 

The Blue Paladin was the one with control over ice. The fact that there was ice on the ground couldn’t have been a coincidence. Either that, or Sendak caused it, however that might happen. 

No, this looked suspicious. Blue must be closer than she thought. Really, she should’ve lectured Blue about the whole identity thing, but a) she’s not the Princess, b) Blue got injured, and c) she’s not the Princess. 

In fact, Pidge might’ve thought Lance was Blue. The absences, the excuses, the poor bladder control. It lined up nearly perfectly, except for one thing. Lance was still injured. And, the injuries were different. That didn’t quite match up. 

The Princess probably wouldn’t approve. Something about identities, and saving the world, yada yada. 

Sometimes, Pidge wished the Princess would shut it about identities. 

Pidge was tired. She had been keeping up the ‘Pidge Gunderson’ act for so long. Her mother was probably worried sick, with her husband, son and daughter all missing. 

A stab of guilt went through Pidge’s heart. Her mother shouldn’t have to deal with this, but nothing could be done now. 

She knew that both Lance and Hunk were oblivious to her secret. Or, at least Lance was. Hunk she wasn’t so sure about. He seemed to know something, but wouldn’t say anything. Either out of respect or fear, she wasn’t sure. Honestly? She wasn’t sure she cared. 

She should come clean. She’s known these idiots for over three months. They’re trustworthy. Besides, the worst that could happen is exposure, and even then, she’d only have to go back to her mother. No, if she wanted to create a bond of mutual trust between them, she needed to tell them. Best case scenario? They didn’t care. Worst case scenario? Bye, bye Matt and Dad. 

Well, she’d still be the Green Paladin. Her mother didn’t and couldn’t know about that. 

It might be more difficult, however. 

She needed to find Matt and her dad soon. She didn’t know how long she could keep staying at the place she currently did. A homeless youth center. Some of the patrons were starting to ask questions. 

Maybe Allura would have suitable living arrangements for her. Or, be able to acquire some. The Princess had resources, that much was obvious. Surely a hotel or extra room wouldn’t be too hard to secure? 

Pidge noted to do that later. 

“Pidge?” A volunteer asked. She was a woman, probably aged 35-45, who liked to work the morning hours. Pidge never bothered to catch her name. “You have school in twenty-five minutes. Maybe you should start walking?” 

“Alright.” Pidge grumbled. 

After gathering her limited supplies, Pidge headed out the door. The commute to Castle was only ten minutes longer than Arus. Not a big deal. 

Heading out the door, Pidge headed down the route she always took. On the corner of Main and Castle, Pidge noticed a familiar, blue-sweater wearing idiot. 

“Lance!” Pidge called out, waving her arms around to get his attention. It worked.

“Pidge?” Lance replied, squinting at her. 

“Cross the street so we can walk together,” She motioned to the crosswalk. 

“Kay, Pidge-y Poo.” Lance replied, sticking his head out onto the street, turning both ways. When he deemed it safe enough, he crossed. Pidge waited, tapping her foot impatiently. Main was a safe street, _mostly_. Lance didn’t need to be so extra. 

His arm still had the cast. Lance, being Lance, had opted to have almost everyone he knew sign it. Even Keith, who Lance insisted was his sworn enemy. Keith, to her surprise, had agreed. Without sarcasm. Or snark. 

Weird didn’t cover it. Keith had started to show a nicer side of his personality lately. Specifically to Lance. It was strange, considering Keith acted like Lance didn’t exist. Maybe he didn’t know Lance existed before, but he sure did now. 

Perhaps he felt some kind of remorse due to Lance’s injury. Near death experiences tend to make people softer. 

Thinking of near death experiences….

Pidge punched Lance’s non-injured arm. 

“Ow! Are you trying to put both my arms in slings?” 

“That,” Pidge enunciated, as Lance glanced at his arm, pitily. “Is for trying to get yourself killed. Hunk told me what you did with the teacher.”

“Well, Hunk’s a snitch.” 

“Not really. I attacked him from behind. He never saw it coming.” 

“Huh, I actually feel bad for him. The short ones are always terrifying.” 

Pidge smirked. “Don’t feel jealous. I am going to give you a long talk about self-preservation and your lack of it.” 

Lance grew quiet. “Pidge—”

“No! I don’t want to hear it. You are important, Lance. You are enough. Why can’t you see it? There are people who care about you, alright? Just, don’t go pulling something like that off again, alright?” 

Lance opened his mouth to protest, but he shut it almost immediately. 

Smart move. 

The walk to school was mostly silent, with neither Pidge or Lance saying anything to the other. 

* * *

  
  


“Hey Pidge! Hey Lance!” Hunk was far too friendly for his own good. Energetic, bright, bubbly. 

Sometimes, Pidge wondered if that was just a facade he hid behind. Everyone had a dark secret, one they guarded with their life. A secret they hid deep down, in the darkest, furthest corners of their minds, never to see light again. 

Pidge had yet to find out Lance or Hunk’s. 

She didn’t have a clue as to what Hunk’s was, but she had the basis for what she thought Lance’s might be. The constant disappearances, the injuries, and low self-esteem. It seemed a little too suspicious, if one asked Pidge. 

Was Lance harming himself? 

It seemed unlikely, but _was_ it? He had almost no self-preservation, and _constantly_ put himself in harm’s way. 

Pidge would need to keep an eye on him for the time being. He was her friend, and she cared about him. 

She couldn’t be sure, however. And outright asking Lance if he was suicidal was not the best idea. Maybe, if she told him about her secret, or at least a variation of it, he’d open up to her. Then again, maybe he wouldn’t. 

It _was_ worth a shot, however. 

“Hey guys?” Pidge asked, gaining the attention from Hunk, who munched on a cookie, and Lance, who sulked. “I have something to tell you.”

“Alright,” Hunk said. “You can tell us anything you want to.”

“Yeah.” Lance chimed in. “Honest.” 

“Okay,” Pidge took a deep breath. Steadying herself. “I’m not a boy.”

A couple of seconds passed by, and no one made a sound. 

“Oh,” Hunk tilted his head. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Pidge expected more of a reaction. This was one of her bigger secrets, after all. 

“I mean, it doesn’t matter what your gender identity is, Pidge. You’re still our friend.” 

_Oh._

“Thanks. It means a lot.” Pidge said. 

Lance smiled. “I mean, I wouldn’t ever have pinned you as a chick, but that’s just the societal norms talking. It’s cool, Pidge.”

Pidge smiled, but it quickly fell when she looked at her watch. Class had already started. 

“Shit!” She exclaimed, picking up speed. “We’re late.” 

Lance, Hunk and Pidge all scrambled to the building, each looking for the right entrance. 

When Pidge found hers, she bid her two idiot followers farewell. 

“Bye, losers.” 

“Bye, Pidge-y Poo.” Lance snorted, then yelped as Hunk pulled him towards their doors. 

Pidge felt lighter than she had in years, the weight of one secret off her chest. 

* * *

  
  


“And the city has been constantly terrorized by the Galra mafia since, blah blah blah…” 

Pidge couldn’t care less. She knew all about the Galra mafia, and such. First hand accounts, really. Though, she couldn’t tell the teacher that. 

“The paladins of Voltron claim to be helping the city, but really they’re only destroying it further, letting the vicious mafia kill, maim and harm innocents…”

“Excuse me?” Pidge asked, drawing attention to herself. “Did you seriously just say the paladins were to blame for this shitshow?” 

The teacher looked on disdainfully. “Young man, we do not use that kind of language here.” 

“I’ll use whatever fucking language I want to.” Pidge seethed. Blue, Red, Black, Yellow and her risked their lives almost every single day, and she wanted to criticise them? "D'accord, connard?" 

“Young man—” 

“NO! I’m not done. Those paladins literally almost die, and you call them the villains? Fuck, the blue one was gravely injured last time. They could’ve died for all we know—”

“ENOUGH. I expect to see you at detention after school, young man.” The teacher sneered, walking up to Pidge with a slip of paper. Scribbled on the paper was the time and place she was supposed to go to detention. 

“Fine.” Pidge snatched the paper and turned to the wall, ignoring the rest of the bullshit session. 

* * *

  
  


**_Hey Pidge-y Poo, r u up for lunch? @ the outdoor tables w/ Hunk_ **

Pidge looked at the message she had received from Lance, and frowned. 

**_I can’t teacher was an asshole and I have detention :(_ **

Several seconds before a response. 

**_Sucks, but k_ **

Pidge tucked her phone into her pocket, and started to head down the hallway. She needed to find a room 232. 

Almost certain she had found the right room, ( _There was no number, must’ve fallen off-)_ Pidge knocked on it. 

“Is this detention?” She asked. 

“Yep.” A voice from the back of the class said. A familiar one, too. Keith Kogane, Lance’s proclaimed rival. Funny, meeting him here. “Hey, you’re one of Lance’s friends, right?” 

Weird question. “Yes?” 

Keith straightened. “Is he alright? Is his head injury doing fine?” 

Pidge’s face contorted. “His head injury?”

“Yeah...Just wanted to make sure he’s alright. He got injured in the last big Sendak attack, so..” 

Lance didn’t get a concussion. He injured his arm. Why did Keith think otherwise? Keith signed his cast, how did he get mixed up?

“Yeah, he’s doing alright. How’d you know he injured his head though? You only signed his cast.”

Keith shrugged. “I’m the one who found him…”

Lie, lie, lie, _lie,_ **_lie._ **Keith didn’t find Lance. Lance said he walked home and then went to the hospital where his arm was put into a sling. 

But why would Keith think Lance had a head injury? Why would he even know Lance was injured? Why would he even care? He never paid attention to Lance before….

WAIT. 

Holy shit. 

Blue had a head injury. 

Red found Blue. 

Red brought Blue back. 

Red wouldn’t explain what happened, only that Blue had a head injury. 

Keith had been acting nicer to Lance. 

He noticed Lance’s existence. 

HOLY SHIT. 

Lance lied. 

Lance was Blue. 

Lance was her teammate. 

Blue had a thing for Red. 

Keith was Red. 

Lance had a thing for Keith. 

She’d laugh her head off if she wasn’t so shocked. 

Actually, judging by the look of disbelief on Keith’s face, she might’ve let a few chuckles slide. 

“No fucking way. This is too funny.” 

“What?” Keith, oh precious little Red, you are a dumbass. 

Pidge grabbed her phone, and pulled up Lance’s number. 

**_I hope u enjoy ur picnic, blueberry_ **

Pidge couldn’t wait to see his shocked, panicked face. 

Yes, pigeons were known as the scum of the sky. Yes, pigeons weren’t necessarily smart. 

_Yet, Pidge was. Pidge was the smartest little demon that dumbass was ever going to meet, and she was going to keep his ass safe._

  
  



End file.
